


Vain of Peace & Comfort

by emmathedilemma



Series: Slumber [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmathedilemma/pseuds/emmathedilemma
Summary: After Meredith has been reported dead. Lydia has to come to terms with everything and Stiles is there to help and protect the red headed banshee. Especially from becoming another dead banshee on the deadpool.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Slumber [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818805
Kudos: 14





	Vain of Peace & Comfort

Lydia’s ears still rang from the lingering scream of a former banshee. Lydia felt paralyzed, glued to the floor in guilt and in mourning. Her senses were then invaded by Stiles. The smell of his flannel button up and t-shirt were the only things that Lydia could smell. Her chin felt the softness of Stiles’ arm and shoulder. 

It felt comforting and grounding to the world that spins around her usually. Stiles wasn’t complicated and Stiles was alive. Her damaged ears could pick up on some of the soft whispers Stiles admitted from his mouth. 

“It’s going to be okay Lydia. You’re safe.” 

A tear leaked out and started to drip down onto the said flannel coming from Lydia’s eye. She didn’t mean it to happen but an abundance of emotions couldn’t help it. Stiles didn’t respond to it and instead reinforced his hug tighter around Lydia’s small frame. 

After a few more minutes of this Lydia became much more aware of her surroundings and of Stiles pressed up against her. Lydia’s heart started to beat at a much faster rate then before and she started to slip out from Stiles’ reach. 

“Lydia?” Stiles asked, still highly concerned for her well being even if she was now moving. 

“I should go,” Lydia said as she started to migrate out of Stiles’ room. Stiles reached out to her grabbing her shoulder gently to beckon her to stay. 

“Do you know where you’re going? Or how to get there?” 

“No,” Lydia admitted putting her lips together trying to comprehend a competent plan. Stiles stopped her train of thought. 

“How about you stay here tonight? I don’t think you’re in the right mind to go home.” 

“Are you saying I’m incapable of taking care of myself?”

“Of course I’m not saying that. Under any other circumstance I would be more than happy to let you go and bask in your genius image. But you’re worth twenty million dollars and I can’t protect you when you’re alone at your house or at your grandmother’s lakehouse. Just please stay here with me and my dad. He’s the sheriff you know.” 

Lydia responds to this by moving closer to Stiles and giving off a small smile in affirmation. 

“Alright but just because your dad’s the sheriff and it has nothing to do with your protective friendship role.” 

“Course.” Lydia moves towards Stiles’ dresser in curiosity. 

“Does Malia have any pajamas I could borrow?” 

“No,” Stiles trails off, “she doesn’t really believe in nighttime clothes. She either wears her day clothes or is....” 

“Alright but I just so happen to like wearing different clothes so you have something for me.” 

“Yes,” Stiles stutters as if he is back in sophomore year and Lydia passes him in the school hallways. His lanky body practically leaps to his dresser and pulls out a t-shirt he owns and athletic shorts that just so happened to be washed. Stiles remembers having Derek wearing his clothes and it being too small and tight for him and knowing the contrast difference to the two of them and that Lydia would probably fit more nicely into his clothing. 

“Could you turn around perhaps?” Lydia asked, somewhat annoyed at Stiles’ gaze. Stiles turns around instantly and even covers his eyes for good measure. 

“You know you could have moved into the bathroom.” 

“I could have but I’m already here and I know you’ve already seen me naked but you passed out so I’m just protecting you.” 

“Uh I passed out because of low blood sugar actually,” Stiles defends that is borderline sarcasm. 

“Well I had low blood sugar too but the only difference between us was me being naked.” 

“Is it at least flattering?” 

“I guess better than just staring. Done.” Lydia finished getting into Stiles’ arranged clothing for her. Stiles turns around and everything fits fine. The shirt seemed to engulf her but the shorts fit perfectly. 

“Yeah that’s how the other officers looked at me,” Lydia pointed out when she noticed Stiles looking intently on her legs. 

“I was just checking for ticks.” Lydia decidedly laughed at that poor excuse and plops on Stiles bed. Lydia then shares a concerned look with Stiles. 

“Is Malia comfortable with other people on your bed.” 

“Yeah platonically.” Lydia nodded but noted how the look he gave her legs and the way he held her amplified something more but Lydia didn’t dare comment on that to Stiles. This was probably platonic to him.They were friends first after all though Lydia knows that Stiles had a crush on her before but it had dwindled into nothing but platonic-ness of friendship. They were just friends. 

Lydia bundled herself into the far left of Stiles’ bed right up against the wall. Stiles then got in as well putting himself into the covers. Stiles was hit with a sense of deja vu coming at full force. 

“What’s wrong?” Lydia asked Stiles as he looked at her with a hint of fear. 

“Nothing I just feel like this has already happened.” 

“Well we did share this bed before after Allison had died.” Lydia swallows burying those memories back into the depths of her brain a place that will be joined by Meredith at some point. However for now Lydia felt Meredith and all her memories at the top of the crop of her thoughts. 

“Meredith’s death was all my fault,” Lydia stated, “if it wasn’t for my push she would have been alive.” 

“She also would have been still in a mental institution. It wasn’t like you got rid of her sanity and happiness.” 

“That doesn’t really make me feel better,” Lydia admitted, “I could have helped her. Banshee to banshee we could have made quite the team.” 

“Like the banshee duo. Beacon Hills new crime stopping superheroes?” 

“Yeah,” Lydia breathed, imagining that scenario where Meredith could have been helped and became mentally healthy. 

“Are you actually going to go to sleep?” Stiles asked. 

“Are you?” 

“That’s fair.” Stiles then looked at the white ceiling that reflected a sense of nothingness, “you know that this wasn’t your fault right?”

“I guess but I still feel a sense of guilt for who I am. I mean I can’t protect myself and help anyone. I can’t even function as a normal high school student.” 

“To be fair I don’t think any of the high school students can function and that’s without having to deal with whatever is thrown at us from the nemeton. But before when you were in freshman year you already were so amazing, you were pretty and distinguished and even then I knew there was so much more to you that I saw in earlier grades and guess what? You passed even my highest expectations of what you were capable of. I mean you survived a werewolf bite, hallucinations, possible death and yet you still want to help people. You saved me before when I passed out from being possessed it was your body heat that kept me from dying.” Lydia’s eyes pooled with potential tears. Lydia didn’t respond, instead curling up to Stiles almost to reenact that moment of body heat because her body felt a nice degree of warmth through his own clothes. 

Stiles put his arm across from his body and onto Lydia’s as she curled up to him and even though the two denied going to sleep that night they couldn’t help but doze off in each other's company well into the night. Only waking up when the sun glared at them in vain of their peace and comfort.


End file.
